grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins of Zakynthos
This article contains fictitious information about a large number of real people, places, and organizations. It is not to be interpreted as fact. For facts, see the links within the article that point to Wikipedia articles on the real-life subjects. |ownedby = Ancient Greece (750 - 146 B.C.) Roman Republic (146 - 27 B.C.) Augustus (27 B.C. - 14 A.D.) Tiberius (14 - 37) Caligua (37 - 41) Claudius (41 - 54) Nero (54 - 68) Eastern Han Dynasty (? - ?) Adolf Hitler (? - 1945) Allied Force Headquarters (1945) Kelly Burkhardt (? - 1994) Sam Bertram (? - 2012) Harper (2012) Hank Griffin (2012) Sean Renard (2012) Farley Kolt (2012) Nick Burkhardt (2012 - ?) |purpose = Power over others |location = Marie's Trailer }} '''Coins of Zakynthos' (ZAK-in-thohs) or Imperial Coins are historically significant golden coins tainted with dangerous levels of arsenic and mercury. Origin During the 8th century B.C., gold was being mined from the island of Zakynthos in ancient Greece, and from this gold some coins were stamped with a swastika on one side, signifying good fortune, and on the other side the head of a Nemean lion, representing wealth and power. Charismatics Because of the high value and rarity of the coins many people die attempting to obtain them. At the same time, skin contact with these coins exposes the holder to dangerously high levels of arsenic and mercury. This impacts the central nervous system, and the resulting symptoms cause this person to feel a rush of power and control, as well as an urge to carry the coins as a good luck charm. Historically, those who held the coins gained charismatic influence over other men. When the Greek empire fell, the coins fell into the Romans' hands. The coins had a devastating effect on whoever possessed them. The coins then made their way to China during the Han dynasty and were then lost for several centuries. The coins again resurfaced during the Third Reich (The rise of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis). Protection On 25 June 1945, according to Major General William Joseph Donovan of the United States Office of Strategic Services, in his report to the Office of Strategic Defense, three "Imperial Coins" (of a then-suspected ten) were removed from Hitler's Kehlsteinhaus and placed in a vault in Allied Headquarters in the United Kingdom, where they were kept safe for around 36 days, at which point the Allied Headquarters was shut down. At some point or another, the Grimms gained control of the coins. Grimms happen to possess the self-control required in order to resist some of the effects of these coins and have taken great care to protect the public from the coins; however, it is worth noting that Grimms are seen as somewhat of a race of monsters to other Wesen. Kelly Burkhardt (Nick's mother) was the most recent guardian of the coins until she was discovered and murdered for them in 1994. After this, they apparently got in the hands of Sam Bertram, who had the coins until he was murdered in Three Coins in a Fuchsbau. The coins were recovered during the homicide investigation, and after much handling from several individuals, Nick Burkhardt acquired them and hid them to protect the public once again. Image Gallery 113-coin tails.jpg|Swastika on the back (tails) of the coins. 113-coin heads.jpg|Nemean Lion head of the coins. coin-box1.jpg|Sam Bertram opens the coin box to ingest and save them. Adolf_Hitler's_Coins.jpg|Coins worn by Adolf Hitler. Category:Objects Category:Season One Episode Objects